


Scenes From the Life of a Single Father and Son

by DoctorV



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short fics that stemmed from a discussion of the Goof family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Family

**Author's Note:**

> First up: Goofy originally had a red-haired son named Goofy Jr. Also, presumably a wife was at some point involved in the existence of his sons. (Originally written in 2008.)

He's conked out on the couch when the phone wakes him. Little Maxie, cradled contentedly on his chest, doesn't stir. It's dark through the living room windows and he's surprised no one woke him earlier.

The phone rings again and he realizes what woke him in the first place.

The receiver is just out of reach and he stretches in vain, trying to stop the ringing before it wakes Maxie, without waking his son by jostling him. Finally he manages to fish an umbrella out from under the sofa and hook the handle under the phone, jerking it close enough to grab. Or it would if he hadn't accidentally jerked too hard and sent the receiver careening into his head with a solid "thunk!"

Wincing and peering at Maxie worriedly, he rubs his head as he puts the phone to his ear and gives a still-groggy "H'lo?"

"Hello, Mister...Goof?"

"That's me!"

"I'm...sorry to be the one to tell you this, sir."

For a moment, he thinks it's someone from work calling to say he's been fired. Again. His heart sinks and he's about to protest that he's got a wife and son and a new baby to support when he realizes the man is still talking. Slippery roads and a truck and...

"--didn't make it, Mr. Goof. I...I'm sorry."

Maxie's shifting restlessly and Goofy gently runs a hand through his son's soft hair. When the boy settles, he absently scribbles, on a cheese-crusty paper plate, the information the man on the phone gives him. Without really hearing the man's sympathies, Goofy quietly thanks him and stretches again to hang up.

Only when faced with the silence of the empty house does it really sink in.

Hugging his baby boy protectively to his chest, Goofy curls around the small form and cries for the wife and son he no longer has.


	2. Good Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is something that grew out of discussion of the complete lack of Peg and Pistol in the Goofy movies. (Originally written in 2008.)

"Well gawrsh Peg, he really _does_ miss you."

Sighing, Peg smiled sadly at her former neighbor, seated next to her on her sister's couch. "He _knows_ how t'use the _phone_ , Goofy. Honestly, that man is the most piggish, boor-headed--"

"Aw, Peg," Goofy protested. "That's just his way.

"--loud-mouthed, foul-tempered--"

"He don't mean any of it."

"--crass _Neanderthal_ of a man." Peg stopped to give Goofy a kind smile. "Honestly, Goofy, sometimes you're like a poster child for abuse. 'He hits me because he loves me.' Peter doesn't deserve a friend as good as you."

Goofy was silent for a moment, staring down at his hands in his lap while his fingers twisted up in knots. Then he looked up and met her eyes, his expression serious. "He uh...he _doesn't_ , does he?"

"Doesn't what?" Peg asked, confused.

"He didn't ever..." Goofy swallowed, then blurted out, "He didn't ever _hurt_ ya, Peggy, did he?"

Smiling affectionately, Peg reached out a dainty hand to pat his cheek. "Oh Goofy, of course not," she reassured him. "Pete knows if he ever tried anything like that I'd cut off his what-for and make him eat it with barbeque sauce."

Goofy nodded. "I didn't think he would, but...it wouldn't be right. Ya just don't deserve that."

Leaning over, Peg kissed his cheek and snuggled up against his side with a quiet sigh. Her hand dropped on top of his knotted fingers, stilling his nervous twitching. "You're a good friend, Goofy. I'm glad Pete has you. He may be a boorish, pig-headed--"

" _Peggy_ ," Goofy chided, smiling.

"Well _despite_ all of that..." Peg sighed and lay her head on Goofy's shoulder. "I still love him. So I'm glad you're his friend."

Shifting to wrap an arm around her shoulders, Goofy sighed and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Aw shucks, Peg. Just don't ever forget, I'm your friend too."

Smiling, Peg closed her eyes and curled her fingers around his hand. "Somehow, I don't think I ever could."


End file.
